girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM29
"Search for it! Yotsuba's Clover" (見つけて！ヨツバのクローバー; Mitsukete! Yotsuba no Kuroobaa) is the 29th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 131st episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Saki has found her "Own Treasure", next up is Yotsuba! The light of the PhantomiTime brings her into the park. Meanwhile, the Reverse Police turn a young man running in the park into an 'Ikenaier'. Will Yotsuba be able to turn back the ikenair and find her treasure? Story Yotsuba is looking for her treasure at the park that she passes through everyday on her way to school, but can't find anything. For the 35th time, the Reverse Police are pretending to be Phantomirage along with catch phrases as a game: Sarai as Phantomi Heart, Detective Abekobe as Phantomi Diamond, Chief Gyanne as Phantomi Clover, and Officer Magyaku as Phantomi Spade. Sarai wants to keep playing until they're perfect, but Magyaku can't take it anymore and decides to look for an Ikenaier. Yotsuba returns to the Sweets Cafe, unable to find her treasure. Her mom and sister arrive since the flower shop is under renovation. They had just been to the bookstore. Her mom had lost a flower encyclopedia so she bought a new one. Yotsuba thinks it's good that her mom found a replacement, but she doesn't seem happy. She actually lost something important in the original book. Saki thinks she hid personal money in the book, like how her own mom hides money in cookbooks. Seira sort of laughs, then suggests Yotsuba check with the kiroku key to play a recording of her mom reading it in the past. Saki looks for money but instead finds a bookmark with a four-leaf clover, which Yotsuba recognizes so she quickly returns to the park. At the park, Magyaku turns a polite jogger into hashiranaiya. He stops everyone else in the park from running, from other joggers to kids playing. Yotsuba transforms into Phantomi Clover but the jogger challenges her to a marathon, which she is not good at. Magyaku also tricks her so that she can't get a good start and the jogger is already out of sight. She uses the michibi key to guide her through an interactive maze but she faces challenges such as the jogger giving her the wrong directions and falling into a trap hole dug by Magyaku. She refuses to give up and uses the power up key to increase her speed at the cost of draining her stamina, especially since she's already injured from the hole. She's so fast that she almost loses the mask that hides her identity. The jogger thinks she doesn't stand a chance so he takes a break and asks Magyaku to give him a massage. This allows Yotsuba to catch up and win by a small margin. She uses her finale and rescues his uncool heart.(edited) Yotsuba searches very hard to find a four-leaf clover so that she can make another bookmark. She made one when she was little and it was her mom's important treasure. Four-leaf clovers are very rare but she does not give up, and is so focused that she doesn't hear Kumachi suggesting the search key. She finally finds one, and it glows. A treasure chest appears and she gets the kizuna key's second treasure. Her mom is very happy when she gives her the new bookmark. Major Events * Yotsuba finds her treasure by never giving up, even when doing things that she's not normally good at. * She searches very hard to find a four-leaf clover, which in Japan is called Yotsuba no Clover. * She gives it to her mom as a present. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes